Randy Orton's Mission
by slashwwe
Summary: MOSTLY SLASH Randy Orton has one mission: to sleep with EVERYONE in the WWE, whether he has to do it by force or not. Pure smut. Chapter one: JEFF HARDY.


**A.N. This story contains mature content, sometimes to an extreme. It will be smut, smut, smut. Most chapters will be SLASH, but a few will be bi and straight-based also. If you don't like any of that, then leave and don't come back until you do.**

**Disclaimer: Any WWE trademarks within this entire story belong to the WWE and I'm not using any of them for profit. I don't know any of the people within this story's real sexual orientation or what they get up to, this is done for fun. Now, on with the story!**

**[ [ R ] [ K ] [ O ] ]**

Randy paced around the locker room furiously, ignoring all the other men in the room as his mind raced. The McMahon's and Triple H had just ruined his Wrestlemania Address on the 30th March episode of RAW, attacking the Legacy members and even Randy himself. His two allies were now in the medical center of the WWE, while Randy was supposed to be getting ready to go to the next town for tomorrow's house show.

'Mania was only six days away, and he was on the losing end of a fight with Triple H.

He snarled and picked a steel chair up, using his huge muscular arms to propel it to the other side of the room. Shouting in anguish, he turned around to face the rest of the locker room. Jeff Hardy was the only other man in the room, he was there because he'd competed in a Smackdown taping prior to the RAW taping. He noticed an amused smile on Jeff's face as the 'rainbow haired warrior' let out a little chuckle. Randy moved closer to Jeff, shoving him on the chest and growling.

"What the fuck are laughing at, Hardy?"

Jeff shrugged and chuckled as he pulled his black tank top up over his head and let it fall to the ground, baring his furry chest to Randy. "Nothing much man, I'm just loving watching your world crash around you." He smirked and unbuckled his bright neon belt as Randy glared holes into him.

"Fuck you Hardy," Randy growls as he watches Jeff lower his black jeans over his slender legs before he steps out of them. Orton licks his lips as he feels a stirring in his crotch.

"Sorry, I don't fuck guys," Jeff says with a laugh. Randy scoffed and backed away, glaring at Jeff still as he undid his boots and slipped them off. He watched secretly as Jeff slid his boxers down and kicked them away, revealing a thick piece of meat between his legs. Jeff walked away into the showers and Randy licked his lips hungrily as he watched Jeff's tight pert bottom disappear into the showers.

Randy's dick grew to it's full ten inches, straining painfully against his ring trunks. He groaned as he rubbed his dick through the material, thinking of Jeff Hardy in the shower. He wanted to see him, to feel him and to fuck him. As he stood up, he decided he would fuck Jeff Hardy, whether he wanted him to or not.

He walked silently to the showers, groaning quietly as he saw Jeff standing across the shower room from him. The rainbow colored hair of Jeff Hardy was slicked back as water shot out at him and ran down his beautiful slender body. Randy rubbed himself through his trunks as he watched the water trickle over Jeff's slightly furry little ass, smirking to himself. He pressed his thumbs into the trunks and lowered them down, releasing his ten inch cock with a loud moan. Jeff didn't hear over the gushing water.

Randy stepped out from his trunks and picked them up. He bunched the material in his hands and used it to jerk off his large, thick cock as he slowly moved towards Jeff who was completely oblivious to the company he had. Pre-cum oozed from Randy's cock, being soaked up by the trunks, as he watched Jeff lather up his ass.

He stood behind him, stroking himself as he waited for Jeff to turn around to face him. Finally, his patience was rewarded as Jeff turned around so the water could wash away the lather from his back and ass cheeks. Randy quickly attacked Jeff, pushing him roughly against the shower wall and pressing his large arm against Jeff's neck. His erection rubbed up against Jeff's hairy stomach, pre-cum once more oozing from the piss slit.

Jeff's eyes widened in shock and fear as he opened his mouth and desperately tried to breathe. Randy bunched his pre-cum covered trunks up into a ball and shoved it into Jeff's open mouth. The Hardy boy swung at Randy with his fists, but the Legend Killer was too fast for him and caught both of his fists in his hands. He pinned Jeff's arms up above his head against the wall with one hand as his other hand slowly ran down Jeff's soaking wet body before taking the Hardy's half erect cock into his hand and giving it a few forceful tugs.

"For someone who doesn't fuck guys, you're getting pretty turned on," Randy said as Jeff's seven inch cock became rigid from his touch. "You ever fucked a guy, Hardy?" Jeff shook his head 'no' and Randy smirked as he got close to the ear of his new bitch. "Ever had your ass fucked?"

Taking a firm, painful hold on Jeff's cock, Randy stopped stroking it to take in Jeff's reaction. His eyes were wide and he shivered in either lust or fear as he shook his head quickly.

"Well you're going to get fucked right now, Hardy," Randy snarled as he let go of Jeff's hands and shoved him down to the ground. Jeff landed roughly and quickly spat out the trunks as he began to scramble desperately away from Randy.

Randy grinned and quickly caught up with Jeff, taking a hold of his hair and roughly pulling his head back. "Hmm, and I was gonna be gentle with you, Hardy. You're gonna pay for trying to run away from me, you little bitch." He pressed his lips to Jeff's, forcing his tongue into his mouth and roughly kissing him. Biting harshly, Randy pulled on Jeff's bottom lip with his teeth and smirked. Suddenly he spat in Jeff's face.

"No, please don't, Randy," Jeff cried out as he wiped the spit away. He didn't see the point in fighting, Randy was bigger and stronger and Jeff was hurting from his match earlier in the night. He wouldn't have been able to fight well enough to get away.

Randy slapped Jeff, spitting on him again with a smirk. "Don't fucking talk, bitch. You're playing by my rules now, so be a good boy and I'll go easier on your fucking virgin ass. Understand?"

Jeff nodded slowly and Randy shoved his face down onto the floor. Orton kicked Jeff in the ribs for good measure and his dick throbbed as he watched the younger Hardy brother squirm in pain beneath him. He got down onto his knees, pulling Jeff's legs roughly apart as he got behind him. His hands roamed over Jeff's pert little orbs, squeezing them roughly and spanking roughly. Randy's dick again throbbed in pleasure as he heard Jeff sob as the pain and reality of the situation dawned on him.

"Mmm, you're a hot little bitch, Jeff." Randy stroked his own cock as his hand moved to the ass crack of Hardy, running his index finger gently over the tight ass hole. He suddenly shoved his finger as far as it would go into the tight hole, making Jeff jolt in surprise and scream out in pain.

Angrily, Randy spanked Hardy's ass and growled, "I told you to be fucking quiet, bitch."

Jeff sobbed and nodded to show he understood. "For that," Randy said with a smirk, "I'm going to fuck you raw."

Randy pulled Jeff up onto his hands and knees and parted his cheeks as he guided his cock with his hand to the ass hole of Jeff Hardy. He pushed the thick head of his shaft into the hole and almost came instantly as the vice-like hole clamped down on his dick. Regaining his composure, Randy stopped for a few seconds.

"Fuck. You weren't lying about being a virgin, your ass is so fucking tight," Randy purred into Jeff's ear. He could hear Jeff moaning in pain quietly and smirked to himself. The bitch was going to learn a lesson: you don't laugh at Randy Orton's misfortunes. He roughly pushed all ten inches of his dick into Jeff, right down to the hilt. His balls slapped against Jeff's skin delightfully and Randy smirked sinisterly down at his bitch.

Jeff couldn't hold it in, he screamed out loudly as the pain of having a big dick inside his ass came crashing down on him. Randy spanked his ass roughly, causing the skin to turn red almost instantly.

"Make another loud noise and I'll fucking destroy your ass."

Jeff nodded his head as tears ran down his face. Randy pulled his dick out slowly until he was close to leaving Jeff's ass, then slammed his dick hard all the way in again, causing the man beneath him to whimper. He repeated the process twice, making sure to pull out slowly. Jeff's ass was so tight, if he were to fuck it hard and fast, he would surely cum soon and that was something he didn't want.

Randy pulled his dick all the way out of Jeff's ass, causing the Hardy to sigh in relief. He grabbed Jeff around the waist and roughly pushed him onto his back, pulling the waist of Jeff up so he could easily slide his dick back into his ass. He did so, hard, enjoying watching Jeff's face screw up in pain as he did so.

"You fucking like my cock in your ass, don't you bitch?" Jeff shook his head as a tear slid down his face. "Mmm, well I like your ass. It's so tight and sexy. There's nothing like breaking in a little virgin bitch."

Randy smirked and slammed his cock into Jeff's ass hard again, then pulled out and shoved it back in. He created a slow rhythm and watched Jeff's face as his expression slowly turned from pained to pleasured. Randy leaned down and again kissed Jeff roughly as he fucked his ass slowly. He felt Jeff's cock throbbing against his stomach and pulled his lips away from Jeff's.

He looked into Jeff's eyes with a smirk as his hips bucked and fucked the Enigma. "You fucking love it, don't you slut?" Jeff shook his head as a 'no' and groaned as Randy began fucking his ass harder and faster. He took Jeff's cock into his hand and jerked it roughly in sync with his cock thrusting into the ass of the Hardy. "Tell me you fucking love it, you lying little bitch."

"Ah... fuck..." Jeff moaned as Randy dually fucked and jerked him off roughly. "Fine.. fine.. I fucking love your cock in my ass." He closed his eyes as Randy's cock continued to pound his virgin ass hole. "Aaah, ooh fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!"

Randy instantly stopped fucking Jeff, but his cock remained in his ass. Angrily, he slapped Jeff. He hooked his arms in the Hardy boy's and lifted them both up, his cock still in his ass, and shoved him up against the wall. The water from the shower rained down on them and Jeff wrapped his slender, long legs around Randy's toned waist.

"You don't fucking call the shots here, slut," Randy said as he pressed Jeff high up on the wall. He began drilling the Hardy's ass again, biting down on his hard nipple as he did so. Jeff could feel his balls tighten as Randy clamped down his other other nipple and his ass muscles tightened fiercly around Randy's cock as Jeff's own cock throbbed.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jeff moaned as his cock began to spray cum over the both of them. Randy continued fucking, only getting rougher, his dick pushing roughly against Jeff's prostate which only made Jeff cum harder. Ten spurts of cum shot out of Jeff's throbbing cock as the superstar moaned loudly, Randy grunted as his cock continued to force into the tight ass of the cumming man. "Fuck, Randy!"

"You... fucking... slut..." Randy grunted as he continued fucking Jeff. He scooped some of Jeff's cum onto his finger and shoved it into Jeff's mouth, shutting him up. Jeff moaned and sucked happily on the cum-soaked finger, twirling his tongue around it and attempting to suck all of his own delicious load. He scooped some of his own cum up and pressed it against Randy's lips, smearing it over them. Randy licked his lips and moaned, enjoying the taste as he pounded into Jeff's continually tight ass hole.

"You're such a little... fucking... slut..." Randy said as he felt the familiar ticklish feeling at the end of his knob, signalling that he was about to cum. He grabbed onto Jeff's hair, pulling on it as he gave one last final thrust into Jeff's ass, his cock exploding inside Hardy. They remained in that position for a while, until Randy's dick was limp and he could feel his own cum drooling out of Jeff's ass and down onto Randy's balls.

He pulled out and lowered Jeff to the ground, kissing Hardy roughly as soon as his feet were back on the ground. "You were fucking great, slut."

"So were you, Randy... damn if I'd known getting fucked felt that amazing, I'd have come to see you sooner..." Jeff said, Randy smirked and backed away from his new lover.

Jeff walked past Randy on his way out of the shower, but was interuppted by Randy calling him back. "Yeah?" he asked as he turned around, only to be dropped to the tiled ground by a vicious RKO.

Randy crawled up over his fallen pray, turning him onto his back. He laughed at the unconcious state of the man he'd only just fucked and broken in before spitting on his face. "I told you you'd fucking pay, bitch."

**[ [ R ] [ K ] [ O ] ]**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: CODY RHODES.**


End file.
